Voice over LTE (VoLTE) is the use Long-Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication infrastructure to provide voice communication services. Since VoLTE is a relatively new technology, many wireless communication carriers have encountered limitations in analyzing and finding the root causes of problems experience by VoLTE customers. The problems may be issues such as call drops, network congestion and access failures, low mean opinion score (MOS) regarding call quality, etc. Such issues may result in shortened calls and repeated calls between same numbers within a short period of time. VoLTE performance issues may be difficult to troubleshoot using legacy network analysis methodologies that are developed for use with third generation (3G) mobile communication technology. As a result, the customer care operations of wireless communication carriers may be unable to properly resolve customer complaints regarding VoLTE services.